Homestar Runner
Homestar Runner is the 8th fighter in Lawl Beatdown. Homestar Runner is the main protagonist of the Homestar Runner body of work, being described as a terrific athlete and fast runner. His intelligence is not his strongest point, as seen by his short term memory issues and warped perception of reality, usually not fully grasping the world around him. He also has a speech tic (where he has "twouble with his aw's") and falsely believes Strong Bad is his friend, despite the ladder being highly annoyed by the former's presence. Entrance Homestar Run Go Homestar runs onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Frank Bennedetto Homestar calls for Frank to shoot popcorn for a few, then stop for another few. Homestar and his allies are able to carry and throw him around. A strong attack decommisions the soldier, benching him for 10 seconds. There can be only one at a time. Move Origin Frank Bennedetto is one of the "soldiers" in the Homestarmy, an army ran by colonel (or as he pronounces it, co-lo-nel) Homestar. In the puppet short Labor Dabor, Frank Bennedetto spits out popcorn everywhere, which Homestar and The Cheat start to eat. In the sbemail army, Strong Bad kicks him out of Strong Badia. Side Special - Mountain Dew Homestar pours a bottle of Mountain Dew out. It can be a slip trap, but it can also disable traps temporarily and have opponents gets damns if they are covered by it. Dew can also be applied in the air for downward projectiles. You can serve Dew twice at a time, or you can hold B to use both your servings, increasing the effects explained. You'll get back your soda in 15 seconds. Move Origin In the sbemail anything, the running gag of Homestar pouring a bottle of Mountain Dew on the Compy ("to make a wet computer out of Strong Bad's computer") begins. This gets referred to multiple other times in the series. Up Special - Make-Plastic Goldfish Homestar tends to his dream job with this horizontal recovery that knocks away opponents in front. Press B to paint the clouds with your oversized novelty toothbrush. The clouds snag opponents and deal damage to them. Press A to drop off the fish, or jump off the fish for vertical help. Don't hit the walls while on the fishy. Move Origin In the sbemail from work, Homestar describes his dream job as "I'd be the guy that flies around on that big plastic goldfish, painting the clouds with an oversized novelty toothbrush!" Down Special - Marshmallow's Last Stand Homestar will take a plastic bag of marshmallows and eat them one by one (up to five). Then he will spit a projectile that varies depending on how many did you eat: * 1: One marshmallow. * 2: Two marshmallows. * 3: Three marshmallows. * 4: A big marshmallow that deals more damage than the regular ones. * 5: A sticky bomb. You can store the charge in a similar way to Samus or Robin's Neutral B, and getting hit while eating Marshmallows will make Homestar spit a small marshmallow as a counter attack. Move Origin This move, while referencing Homestar's appreciation of marshmallows, is a reference to the first major Homestar Runner flash animation Marshmallow's Last Stand. In the animation, Homestar eats too many marshmallows in the opening, which comes back later during the wrestling match when Strong Bad stuffs a bomb down his throat and punches his stomach, prompting him to spit the bomb back up. The bomb, sticky from the marshmallows, sticks to Strong Bad's head and blows him up. Final Smash - Pom Pom, Too Homestar calls for Pom Pom who follows Homestar around for 15 seconds. Anyone who's in front of him gets beaten up, most likely resulting in a KO. If everyone's been KO'd, Pom Pom leaves. Move Origin Pom Pom is Homestar's friend/doge, who helps Homestar out of tight spots. Pom Pom's combo comes from his martial arts background, and specifically the sbemail pom pom, where he beats up a blindfolded Strong Bad trying to pop him (because some child emailed him to do so). The move's name comes from an old Homestar Runner book titled "Pom Pom, Too". Taunts Up Taunt: *dances* "Butt dance, butt dance!" Side Taunt: "Evewybody woves the me. I'm a tewiffic athlete" Down Taunt: "Sewiously!" Down Taunt (tapping): *puts on the Dangeresque Too glasses* (he keeps them until using this taunt again) Victory Options + Failure Victory Option #1. "Homestar Runner's team WINS!" Victory Option #2. "Company...GO!" *marches* Victory Option #3. (if Pom Pom gets his last KO) "All right, seriously, Pom Pom. Gimme the golbol!" *Pom Pom bubbles* "Yeah, that's great. But I still won. I sportsmanliked everybody! Now gimme the golbol!" *Pom Pom bubbles* Victory Option #4. (vs. Strong Bad) "Well, well, Strong Bad. Looks like you finally got a taste of your own medicine. A taste of your own potion. A taste of your own elixir! A taste of your own—" *gets beaned by a toy thrown by The Cheat* Failure/Clap: *Homestar on his knees, sobbing dramatically* Moveset Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Homestar swings his colonel spoon three times while yelling "DO YOU HAS?" * Dash Attack - Homestar kicks the opponent with both feet while performing a flip. * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - Homestar jumps upward, spinning his propeller cap. * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Homestar spins while kicking. * F-Air - Homestar lets out a continuous series of kicks. * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - Homestar spits a Teddy Gram in the air. * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Trivia * Homestar Runner's Down B was originally "Bread Singalongs", but this move was replaced in the Beatdown Direct as it was not effective in any way. This makes it the only move that was downright replaced in Lawl Beatdown history. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Male Category:00's Category:Youtube Poop Category:Free Country USA Category:Sorta-Human Category:Unknown Age Category:Hit n' Run Category:Offensive Category:Homestar Runner